


Dark Days Commeth

by TheCarrot



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cages, Death, Demons, F/M, San Lorenzo, Short but dark, cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Nicole rescues an old friend.





	Dark Days Commeth

**Author's Note:**

> A tide over until I either get home from Venice or find free wifi to post the Chinese fire drill for 0hheytherebigbadwold!

The elevator hums as it descends; cold seeping through the thin metal contraption as blood drips onto the steel floor by her feet from the long dagger clasped in her hand.

Blonde hair is pulled back, showing off the backless blue dress and the enchanted blue Shappire hanging around her neck.

Nicole Noone smirks as she wipes a smear of blood from her cheek. Her dark red Louis Vittons tap impatiently until the elevator carefully grinds to a halt. The doors are slow to open, the reinforced doors heavy as they slide apart.

A gunshot echos in the small underground space before her and Nicole grunts at the impact of a bullet trough her side. The shappire glows around her neck before the wound disappears and she steps out into the hallway and into a volley of bullets.

It takes only moments and Nicole steps over the last living guard, his body falling to the ground with a terrifying gurgle. She fixes a strand of loose hair with the dagger still clasped in her hand before moving to the end of the hallway.

“Well, you’ve certainly looked better.” Nicole chuckles, satin dress shining in the dim emergency lights as she steps over the bodies strewn across the hallway. She doesn’t even care when her hem drags in the pooled blood. “Prison life not agreeing with you?”

A dark chuckle sounds in cell she steps up too.

“I must say, you are the last one I expected.” Damian states, accent thick with disuse as he steps forward to lean against the bars. His fingers are frail, grasping the metal with barely any strength and his once bright eyes full of power and hunger and anger, are now empty and dark.

“Oh?” Nicole chuckles pressing herself flush against the cage doors. “Who were you expecting? One of your useless little pawns? Or perhaps one of those twats who owed you a debt...”

Damian’s eyes glow at her words, a spark of life still in them yet. 

“Maybe you were even expecting your little black prince to take off his white hat-“

“Enough!” 

Nicole smirks, looking down at the bones hand clutching at the front of her dress. Her chuckle echoes along the cement walls. “Well now, it’s good to see you haven’t lost your temper.” She cocks her head to the side, slipping the dagger through the cell bars to press it against Damian’s cheek. “So, my old friend, are you ready to make a deal with a devil?”

“Don’t play coy with me woman,” Damian snap and Nicole raises an eyebrow at the sharpness in his voice that hadn’t been there a moment ago. “I was the devil once, and if you had any sense you would get me out of here before we lose what little sense we have left!”

Blue eyes narrow and Nicole inhales sharply as the darkness in the cell seems to grow deeper...almost like the shadows were getting darker.

“We?” She whispers, her breath clouding in front of her and around her neck the sapphire starts glowing.

Damian’s smirk turns up unnaturally wide. “Did you think I was alone here?” He asks.

Nicole takes a step back as the sea of darkness continues to grow around them and a thrill of excitement goes up her spine at the countless sets of red eyes crawling out of the shadows behind Damian. Her own smile shows too many teeth and Nicole can feel the necklace respond to the power growing in the cell happily.

“Well now,” She lifts the dagger away from Damian’s cheek and presses it to the metal bars separating them. “Where would you like to start?”

Damian struggles to his feet but smirks the entire way, the familiar face of Nate Ford and his Hacker flashing through his mind: along with their precious white knight. 

“Oh, I have the perfect place.”


End file.
